Tenten and Sasuke: A new love?
by NativeSugarHottie
Summary: Neji breaks up with Tenten and she's devasted. She goes to Temari and learns Shikamaru broke up with her. So they find new loves. Rated for language. TemaShino TenSasu. Chap 6 is up!
1. The Break Up

_Me: This is all Shippuden. If you no like Shippuden, then you best be hittin' that back arrow now._

It was a nice sunny morning. Tenten rose from her sleep and yawned. She immediately went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was meeting her boyfriend, Neji, in the forest and wanted to meet him there.

She took a quick shower, but long enough so she could wash her body and hair right. Especially her hair. She groaned at the thought of having withe fluffies in her hair. She also didn't want it greasy like a certain "friend" of hers. -cough- Rock Lee -cough-

She shuddered at that moment. She didn't realize that she was already dried off and needed a casual outfit, not a ninja outfit. She picked out a white tank and some short jean shorts. She also took along a bag that had her makeup and... other stuff in there.

She blushed at that thought. She knew Neji was still a virgin and of course she was a virgin, but she wanted to give herself to Neji. She walked outta her house and locked it. She started to run to the forest.

When she got there, she saw Neji looking stressful on a bench, like he had bad news. She ran to him. "Neji!" He looked at her and gave her an unenthusiastic smile. "What's wrong?" Neji sat back. "Tenten, we need to talk."

She knew by the look on his face and by the way he talked, he was gonna break up with her. "There's really no easy way for me to say this, but I wanna... wanna... break up with you." She knew he was gonna break up with her, but she was still shocked.

"B-bu-but why?! Did I do something wrong?" Neji held her wrists, gently. "No, but I've come across a new love. She likes me and I like her." He stood up, letting her wrists go. "Look, I hoped we can still be friends." She sighed and gave him a weak smile. "We can still be friends, Neji."

He nodded and left the forest. She watched him leave and before she knew it, tears were rolling down her face. She wiped them, but were immediately replaced with fresh tears. She sighed and gave up.

She found a tissue in her bag and wiped the tears away. She slowly started to walk outta the forest. What she needed was a person, a friend possibly, to comfort her, but then she didn't want to bring her guilt out on them. She walked to a friend's house and knocked.

She was greeted by Temari. Her tough, but bubbly friend smiled. "Hi, Tenten!" She started to see that Tenten was or had been crying. She gave her a comforting look. "Anything wrong, Tenten? I can see your tears were dried up."

Tenten shakily sighed and said, "I need a hug." Temari hugged her and invited her in. She led Tenten to a couch and sat next to her. "What happened?" Tenten started to form tears in her eyes. "Neji... he broke up with me."

Temari gasped. Neji and Tenten looked like the perfect couple. When she saw them in private areas and in a house alone, they never fought. She also thought that they made the world's cutest couple.

Temari hugged her again. "Why? Did he explain to you why he wanted to break up with you?" Tenten slowly nodded. "He said- he said- he said that there was another girl he liked." Temari shook her head.

Tenten looked at her friend. "But Temari, for some reason I'm glad he told me." Temari stared at her. "What?" Tenten sighed. "The reason why is because he cares about me. He may like another girl, but unlike most guys, he didn't cheat. And that's why I'm glad he told me."

Temari thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "You know what? That's true. I mean, 1 outta every 10 is the 1 that won't cheat. You sure know how to pick them, Tenten," Temari said, hoping that'll make her feel better.

Tenten smiled and wiped away her tears, this time they stopped. "Thanks Temari. So how's it with Shikamaru?" Temari sighed. "He broke up with me last night also. But he didn't cheat." Tenten hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Temari smiled. "Well, at least he didn't cheat either." Tenten nodded. "That's true. You know how to pick them also, Temari." Tenten thought back to her encounter with Neji. "But I do wonder who he picked."

Temari nodded. "Shikamaru wanted to dump me for another girl too. I wondered who was better than me." Then Temari got a mischievous grin and a sparkle in her eye. "I wanna know who it is, and I'm gonna too."

Tenten shook her head. "Temari, we can't spy on them!" Temari nodded. "But this is different. I'll spy on Neji and you'll spy on Shikamaru. That way they won't grow as suspisous if we did it ourselves!"

Tenten pondered at this for several moments. Tenten's mind was arguing. The good side said, "Don't do it! It's wrong either way!" But the other 1 said, "C'mon Tenten. At least you'll know who Neji secretly liked!"

Tenten thought she might go crazy. So she finally caved in and said, "Fine. I'll do it." The good side was sulking in a corner while the bad side was doing a joyous dance and mocking the good side.

_Me: Yeah I know. Short and sweet. So I don't own the anime. It's kinda sucky. But this is just the 1st chapter remember. I will post more soon._


	2. The Fall

_Me: So yeah. I'm a boring person. But this is where it gets interesting. Enjoy._

Tenten was walking around the town of Konaha. When she was in the Chuunin Exams and was a Genin, she always dreamed of getting outta the small ninja village and living somewhere else. But she had a boyfriend and other friends here, so she stayed.

She finally bumped, and literally bumped, into Shikamaru. He was walking around with... with... Sakura?! She stumbled a bit. Shikamaru helped her stand. Sakura giggled and gazed dreamily at Shikamaru.

Tenten brushed off the dirt and dust on her and apoligized. "Sorry! I was just deep in thought," she said. Shikamaru chuckled. "Really? Just random memories?" She nodded. And she looked at Sakura.

"Aww! You guys are an item now," she said in a playful voice. Sakura and Shikamaru nodded. Tenten thought about this for a moment. Sakura knew what she was thinking and said, "I hated the way Sasuke treated me like shit. So I found a man who treats me right!"

Tenten nodded. "But you 2 did make a cute couple, but when a man treats you like you're nothing but some trash, that's when you leave." Sakura nodded. Shikamaru did too. Then he grabbed Sakura's waist and held her close.

"Like hell I'm gonna treat her like she's just a piece of trash. She's gonna be treated like a queen. My queen." Sakura blushed and giggled. "Oh you." And then he said, "And no one will hurt her. I'm gonna make sure of that."

_"Sakura must feel well-protected now. She has Shikamaru and he looks happy to be with her. Especially Sakura. She feels like he's the perfect man," _Tenten thought to herself. Sakura was happy to be with Shimaru and Shikamaru was happy to be with Sakura. All was well.

Or was it?

Elsewhere...

Temari found Neji and he was walking around with... with... Ino?! Temari groaned, a little too loud since Neji looked around and said, "I heard that!" Temari jumped and hid behind the bushes.

Neji held onto Ino a little tighter, in case some ninjas tried to ambush them. Temari saw that they were headed for the forked road and ran quietly, but swiftly ahead of them. She then walked outta the right side as if she was strolling.

She waved at Neji and Ino. They both waved back. Temari ran to them, but tripped on her way to them. Ino ran ahead of Neji and knelt down to help Temari up. "Are you OK," she asked her. Temari nodded.

"Just gotta bit ahead of myself. That's all." Neji walked up to them. Temari shook her head. "Hi Neji," she said in a bubbly voice. Neji nodded. Temari looked at Ino and Neji and squealed.

"You guys must be a couple now, eh?" Ino blushed. You could see a pink tint across Neji's face. He hugged Ino and said, "Yeah. We're a couple now. I just love her!" Ino kissed his cheek. "And I love you." Temari thought she might puke.

But instead, she said, "Aww!! Cute!" Ino smiled warmly at her. Neji smiled a rare smile that he smiled when he saw Tenten. Temari thought they both loved each other and that they would get married.

But will it happen?

The next day at Tenten's house...

Tenten broke the "happy" news to Temari that Shikamaru was dating Sakura. Temari broke the even "happier" news to Tenten that Neji was an item with Ino. They both turned green at that thought.

"I don't wanna be mean, but Neji with Ino? Eew," Tenten said. Temari nodded. "And Shikamaru is with Sakura? That's a little sick and will probably be enough so you could see my dinner from last night."

Tenten sighed. "Let's hope they'll be happy though." Temari agreed. Then they were silent for a while. "Well, let's circle the markets and see if anyone is having a sale on bread. I need some," Temari said.

Tenten agreed and slipped on some jean shorts and a blue tank. Then they started out to the markets and bought some bread. "Well, let's have some lunch," Tenten suggested. Temari giggled and then her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, Tom says he's hungry," Temari said. They went back to Tenten's house and had some sandwiches. Temari looked at the clock. "Thanks Tenten, but I gotta go!" Tenten smiled and said, "OK. Stay in touch!"

Temari waved and was outta the door. When she was outta the door, she ran home to make sure nobody was there, but when she ran, she was lost in thought and tripped into a guy who was walking.

She fell on the guy, who was shocked. When she looked at the guy, she couldn't believe it. "Shino? Issat you," she asked. Shino took a better look at her and asked, "Temari?" She got off of him and helped him stand.

"Oh Shino"! I can't believe it's you," she said, hugging him. "And you decided to take down your "mask" now?" Shino nodded. He looked different. Other than the fact that his mouth wasn't covered, he was more muscular, he had a deeper voice, and he was taller.

He looked at her and said, "The only thing I can see that's changed about you is that you don't wear your hair up like you did when you were in the Chuunin Exams." He laughed, since she wore her hair down. "But 1 thing I bet that's not changed about you is that you're still tough." She nodded and smiled.

"I bet you still love bugs," she said. He nodded and bugs were coming outta his sleeves. She also brought up, "And you stopped wearing your trench coat!" He nodded. "You do not know how hot it got under that thing!"

She laughed. "But have you stayed in touch with your team members, Hinata and Kiba," she asked him. He nodded. He laughed again. "You should see Kiba. His hair isn't long anymore. He cut it and now it's short."

She giggled. "And Hinata?" He laughed. "Still the same shy Hinata. She's a lot more mature, I must admit. Her hair is long also and she lives with Neji." Then he thought. "What about your brothers, Gaara and Kankuro?" Her face fell.

Shino shook his head. "They're on the reconasissance mission, to kill Sasori and Deidara from the Akatsuki, aren't they?" She glumly nodded. "I don't know about Kankuro, but Kakashi-sensei told me that Deidara has Gaara. And they don't know if he's alive or not."

She started crying. He held her. "And they said Sasori last fought Kankuro and they don't know if they killed him or not. They can't find him anywhere!" And she was saying this through tears.

She wept until she finally fell asleep. He sighed. He was gonna have to take her to his home, since he had no idea where she lived. He picked her up and started to walk to his house. He actually didn't know that she still lived in Konaha. He reached his house and went inside. He put her on his bed and he went downstairs and slept on the couch.

The next day...

Tenten was waking up. She sighed. It was warm out, but the sky had clouds. So there was gonna be shade when it was gonna be hot. She finally got ready and decided to go back to the forest and just walk around.

She just slipped on her clothes and she brought her bag along, just in case she met someone she liked. But little did she know that the man she was gonna meet next was a man who she never liked when she was a Genin. And that man was Sasuke Uchiha.

_Me: So, wasn't that interesting?? I thought it was, but hell, I'm the author, so of course I say it's good, but you're the readers, so you decide if it was good or not. Review!!_


	3. Old Friends

_Me: I'm still a sick, sick little moo cow. I know! I'm the boringest person alive! But enjoy, because now we finally get into S- wait spoiler! Just read!_

Tenten was walking down the street that led to the forest when she stopped in the Ramen Cafe, where she met a familiar boy. He _still _hadn't learned not to make rude noises while eating his ramen.

"Naruto?" The blonde-haired man turned around. "Hey Tenten! Long time, no see!" She smiled. "True. So," she said, taking a seat next to him, "do you still live in Konaha or are you visiting?" He shrugged.

"I still live here. I love it here! I grew up here and did you know Uchiha works here?" Tenten gulped. "Which 1?" He pointed in the kitchen. "Itachi!" She sighed with relief. "I thought it was Sasuke." Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. He took my place on the reconassence mission, the bastard! He went with Kankuro and Gaara," Naruto explained. "In fact, I heard he battled a guy named Deidara, who wounded him bad and that he came back to Konaha."

Tenten shook her head, then thought back to what he said. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Kankuro _and_ Gaara?" He nodded. She shook her head. "Well, I hope he's all right," she said, not really meaning it.

"Oh, have you kept in touch with some of your other friends," she asked him. He shook his head. "Just Sasuke, Shino, and now that we caught up with each other, you, Tenten." She giggled. "Well, see you!" And they bid farewell.

She was walking down the forest trail when she heard a familiar scoff. She turned right and saw Sasuke, sitting on a bench, seeing Ino and Neji together. She sighed and went near him. Sasuke didn't hear her creeping behind him.

Then she poked his sides and said, "Jumper Cables!" He did jump, too. He hit his head on a branch. She was in a fit of giggles. He glared at her. "Who are you," he asked. She smacked his already bruised head and replied, "Tenten."

Sasuke took a good look at her and said, "Well, you really did grow up." She shrugged. "So, I heard you took Naruto's position for the reconassence mission." He glared at her. "What's it to you? That's classified information!"

She shrugged, then laughed. Even though he's getting pissed off, she was beginning to find it amusing. Then another voice spoke, "Hello." They both turned and Sasuke again scoffed. Tenten stood up and hugged the grown man.

"Hi Sai!" Sai smiled at her. He was wearing casual clothing. A plain white T with some baggy shorts. "I haven't seen either of you in a while." Tenten nodded. Sasuke didn't care, though. "What do you want," he asked Sai in an icy voice.

Tenten smacked him yet again. He held his head. "I'm sorry Sai." Then she gave Sasuke a fake sympathetic smile. "Sasuke, don't be mad. Use a pad." Then Tenten and Sai busted out laughing. "That was gold," Sai said.

Sasuke growled. Sai hugged Tenten 1 more time before leaving. Sasuke saw this and for some reason, he was jealous. Sai bid farewell to both of them. Sasuke stood up and started to leave. Tenten followed.

He looked back at her. "What do _you _want, knave?" She glared at him. "Well, this is the only way outta the forest." He sighed. "Okay. My bad." They were walking down the forest path when they heard a guy scream.

Tenten jumped. Sasuke was even surprised. They turned back and went the way the scream came from. Tenten stopped. Sasuke had to stop too. "What's wrong?!" Tenten shook her head. "What if it's Sai, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Now come on!" He grabbed her wrists and ran. Sai was lying on the ground, bleeding. A red-haired guy wearing an Akatsuki cloak, Sasuke could tell, was standing next to a blonde girl(?) and she/he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak also.

Tenten stopped. "Sasuke? Do you know them?" He shook his head. "No. They know Itachi, though." The blonde girl laughed. Now Sasuke and Tenten figured out that the so-called "girl" was a boy, since he had a deep laugh.

"Where's your big brother, Sasuke? We need him," the red-head said. Sasuke growled. "You think I know where Itachi is? I just came back to Konaha." The 2 guys shrugged. "Well, you _are _his brother, right," the blonde asked him.

Sasuke again growled. Tenten ran to help Sai. She got out bandages from her bag and gently tore off his shirt. Sasuke's gaze went off to her, but he immediately went back to looking at the Akatsuki members.

"You know Itachi isn't part of the Akatsuki, right? He made it clear he was never gonna come back," Sasuke said. "That's why he's living in Konaha." The red-head shrugged. "So?" Then they all heard a deep voice.

"SAUSUKE!!" Sasuke groaned. It was Itachi. Itachi was on break, but he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the Akatsuki members. They both laughed. "Itachi, we need you," the blonde said.

Itachi walked a little closer to them. "Deidara? Sasori? Is that you," Itachi asked the Akatsuki members. They nodded. Now Sasuke and Tenten were confused. 1st, they didn't know these guys names. Now they knew the names, but didn't know whose names were whose.

"C'mon Itachi. Me and Deidara need your help," the red-head, Sasori, said. Itachi shook his head. "The only use you have with me is my Sharingan." It was true. "And if I help the Akatsuki in any way, I'm banished for life in this small village."

Sasori shrugged. "Big deal! If you _are_ banished for life, you can live with the remaining Akatsuki," Deidara said. Itachi thought. "Wait, what do you mean _the remaining Akatsuki?_" Deidara shrugged.

"Kisame and Tobi are dead. Sasori's twin, Gaara, killed them. But that's why we have him and his brother Kankuro as slaves," Deidara said. Sasori smacked him when he said "Sasori's twin." Deidara held his head.

"We need you!" Itachi sighed. "Why?" Sasori said, "We need help killing some people. They have information on us that'll kill the Akatsuki!!" Deidara whispered something in Itachi's ear and he agreed to go with them.

Then Deidara threw a smoke bomb that made Tenten, Sasuke, and Sai lose their memories on everything thing that just happened. Sai was healed, Tenten was lying on the ground, Sasuke was holding Tenten and lying down next to her.

_Me: Aww! See, I'm a proud supporter of SasuTen and SaiTen! If you squinted and you were on your head, you could see the SaiTen parts! So review!_


	4. Kurenai and Shino

_Me: I have nothing to say but read and enjoy!_

When Tenten woke up, she found it was probably about 3:30. She also found Sai lying on the ground and Sasuke holding her by her waist. She blushed and got outta his arms, though for some reason, didn't wanna leave his muscular and warm arms.

She sat on the ground, waiting for both Sai and Sasuke to wake up. "_Something happened, but what," _she kept thinking. Then she saw Sai waking from his nap on the ground. He looked at the sky for a moment.

Then he saw Tenten and got up. _"I wonder why I was sleeping on the ground," _Sai thought to himself. He saw Sasuke on the ground as well as Tenten sitting on the ground. "Hi Sai," she said, smiling. He smiled back. "Hi Tenten."

He looked at Sasuke again and asked, "Did I miss something? Or did I fall and konk out?" Tenten shrugged. "I can't remember anything either. All I remember is walking outta the forest with Sasuke and now we all ended up here," she said.

Sai sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. After leaving you guys, I only remember walking here and then I wake up finding Sasuke sleeping on the ground as well as you sitting on the ground and found I too was sleeping on the ground."

Sasuke groaned. Tenten looked at Sasuke. He was getting up, but he looked terrible. She ran to him and helped him stand up. He would usually growl and say he's fine without her help, but then he let her help him.

Sai shook his head. "I'm dizzy. Don't you 2 feel dizzy," Sai asked. Tenten shook her head, but Sasuke nodded. "Did you 2 eat something and you were allergic to it," Tenten asked them. They shook their heads.

"Well, _did _you eat anything," she asked them. They shook their heads again. "Well, maybe you guys are hungry," she suggested. Sai agreed, but Sasuke didn't feel like eating, unless he was eating alone with Tenten.

He didn't say that last part, of course, but did say he wasn't hungry. "I don't manerexic, Sasuke. Let's eat some ramen. Maybe that'll make you 2 feel better," Tenten said. They finally agreed.

Tenten helped both of them to the Ramen Cafe, where she met up with Naruto. He was still there, slurping on some more ramen. Sasuke groaned, from both the dizziness and from seeing Naruto.

Sai saw Naruto and he got a little happy from seeing another old friend. She sat them on her left side and she sat on Naruto's left side. Naruto looked at her and saw Sai and Sasuke. "Hi Tenten! Hi Sai! Hi Sasuke," he greeted them.

Sai and Tenten greeted back, but Sasuke groaned again. Naruto looked at him. "Is he all right? Or is he not happy to see me," Naruto asked Tenten. Sasuke answered, "I'm feeling bad for feeling dizzy and because I'm not happy to see you."

Tenten smacked his head. Naruto and Sai sweat dropped. Sai slowly walked and sat on Naruto's right side and whispered to him, "I think Tenten likes Sasuke. And I think Sasuke likes her back, from the way they're acting." Naruto agreed.

Naruto also whispered back, "I think Sasuke just doesn't wanna show his feelings. You know how he is." Sai agreed. "And also, Sasuke suspicously didn't want me around Tenten," Sai added. Naruto looked surprised.

"Really? I thought he was with Sakura," Naruto replied. Sai shook his head. "Before meeting with Tenten and Sasuke in the forest, I saw Sakura with Shikamaru and they were making out," Sai said. Naruto shuddered.

"Eww," was all he said. Tenten and Sasuke stopped fighting when a friendly, but familiar waitress came and asked for their order. "Kurenai-sensei? Is that you," Tenten asked the waitress. Kurenai gave them all a look.

"Oh my God! Tenten, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto! How're you guys," Kurenai asked, hugging them all. They all replied back, "Just fine, Kurenai-sensei!" Then she scolded them. "I'm not "Kurenai-sensei" anymore. You can call me Kurenai."

Naruto, Sai, and Tenten agreed, but Sasuke didn't. Instead, he said, "You will always be Kurenai-sensei to me." She giggled. "Thank you, Sasuke." Then Tenten asked, "Are you with Asuma now, Kurenai?" She sighed dreamily.

"Yes, and I love him!" Tenten smiled. "And have you heard from Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai," Sai asked Kurenai. She nodded. "Did you know he's with Anko?" They all gasped. "Really? Then he owes me 5 bucks," Naruto said.

Tenten and Sai shook their heads. Then Kurenai said, ""You guys wanna order? It's on the house!" They all nodded. "The special is- Oooh! Oooh! I want the special!" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say the special." Naruto shrugged.

"So? I love any type of ramen!" She sighed, then laughed. "Anyone else want the special?" They all nodded. "Well, the special it is!" They all cheered, but Sasuke of course, didn't. He just sat there.

Tenten stared at him. "Aww, c'mon Sasuke! I know you don't feel good, but Sai is happy and he's not feeling good." Sai groaned. "Never mind," Tenten said. Kurenai came out with 5 specials of ramen.

"Thanks Kurenai," they all said. When Sasuke and Sai tried the special, they both felt better right away. Tenten giggled. "You feel better?" They responded with a "SLUURP!" Tenten laughed. "OK, that's a yes!"

Naruto laughed along with her. "Guess I'm not the only 1 who likes ramen, eh Sasuke?" Tenten giggled. Sasuke stared at her. _"There's something about her giggling. I just think it's so... so cute," _Sasuke thought.

Sai stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go. See ya later Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke!" Tenten hugged him 1 more time. Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. Sasuke nodded and waved bye.

"See ya Sai," they all said. Sai left to who knows where when Tenten stood up and announced she was leaving too. Sasuke stood up and went with her, after saying bye to Naruto.

Meanwhile...

Temari woke up and she found she was in an unfamiliar place. She got up and went downstairs and saw Shino sleeping on the couch. She blushed. "Did I fall asleep here," she murmured to herself.

Shino was sighing softly in his sleep. She decided to wait until he woke up to ask him why she was here. She sat on a chair. Shino heard her and sat up. He put his sunglasses on and saw her.

"Hi Temari," he said. She smiled. "Hi Shino!" Shino shook his head so he could stay awake. "Look, I know you're wondering why you're here, so I'll tell you. When you were crying last night, you fell asleep and I didn't know where you lived, so I brought you here and put you in my bed."

Temari blinked. "Oh, OK. I was confused there for a moment." Then she laughed. He did too. "Well, do you want some breakfast," he asked, getting up. She was about to decline when her stomach responded for her.

He snickered. "OK, I hear that as a Yes." He went into the kitchen and started cooking. She sat in the chair, not really sure what to do. Shino saw she was starting to look bored, so he put the eggs on low and got out some cards.

"Pick a card! Any card," he boomed. Temari jumped a bit, startled by his voice. It took her a minute to figure out what he meant and picked out a random card. It was the Queen of Hearts. "OK," he said, "now study it until you have it memorized and put it back in the deck." She memorized it and put it back in the deck.

He stood up. "1 minute. I gotta check our breakfast." He went and turned the eggs and came back. "Now I shuffle the cards!" He shuffled the cards. "Now, is this your card?" He took out a random card and it read the Queen of Hearts.

She gasped. "How did you do that?" Shino laughed. "Well, a magician never reveals his or hers secrets. And I'll take that gasp as a Yes." He went back in the kitchen and served breakfast.

She ate it. It wasn't good. It was_ great_. "Oh my God, Shino! Where did you learn how to cook? This is good!" Shino shrugged. "Use to watch my mom cook when I was a Genin. She taught me what to use when making breakfast and how to make it better than ordinary."

She loved it. Shino ate his. "You want something to drink," he asked her. "Yes, some water please," she replied. He got her water and he drank some hand-made fruit juice. She sat next to him.

"Thank you Shino. I really appreciate it," she said. Shino shrugged and smiled. "No probl-" But he was interrupted by Temari. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. On the lips.

_Me: Yays! I love TemaShino and SaiTen and SasuTen and NaruTen and GaaHina. So please review!_


	5. The Present

_Me: Sorrrry!! I had to again study and I'm bored. So here ya go! ENJOY!_

Tenten and Sasuke were walking down the path that led to the forest. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Tenten said aloud. Sasuke looked at her. "And that would be??" Tenten glared at him. "I said 'forgetting.' Are you deaf?"

Sasuke glared back at her. Tenten did the same. Everything seemed like a competition to them. Tenten and Sasuke kept walking, glaring at each other when Tenten tripped. Sasuke caught her before she fell, causing her to blush as he did so.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Then they heard, "EWW!!" Tenten and Sasuke looked down and saw Konahamaru sitting on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Chuunin Exams," Sasuke asked him.

"And for God's sakes, what the hell are you doing on the ground," Tenten asked him. Konahamaru shrugged. "The Chuunin Exams are held next week and I'm on the ground because I was chasing a rat!"

They sweat dropped. "And you were chasing a rat _why," _Sasuke asked him. Konahamaru shrugged again. "Because Rock Lee-sensei said that rats are evil." Tenten's eyes widened. "Who?!" Sasuke snickered, knowing well that was her teammate during the Chuunin Exams.

Konahamaru looked at her strangely and replied, "Rock Lee-sensei. He told me that whenever you see a rat, you torture it and make sure you bury it where people will least suspect it."

Tenten was flaming mad. Not only did she hate Lee, but she hated it even more when people kill animals. She grabbed his collar and held him up. "Listen kid! If I ever see or hear from people you killed an animal in any way possible, you will never wake up again!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and Konahamaru started crying. "I promise never to kill or hurt an animal, please lemme go!!" She didn't. "And is Lee at the school?!" He meekly nodded. She dropped him to the ground.

"C'mon Sasuke! We're gonna pay Lee a little visit," she said, grabbing Sasuke's collar and practically dragged him to the school. They saw Lee lying in his chair, snoring. Tenten kicked the door open and stomped to his room.

"LEE!!" Lee shot right up. "What'd I miss? Who died," Lee said. He turned to the door and saw Tenten and Sasuke standing there. "Tenten? Sasuke? What're you- LEE!" Lee was shocked and scared when she yelled at him.

"What?" Tenten was red with anger. "Why'd ya have to fill Konahamaru's empty head with nonsense," she asked him._ "That snitch," _Lee thought to himself. "WELL?!" Sasuke was surprised at Tenten's sweet nature that suddenly turned into destruction.

Lee shrugged and acted innocent. "What are talking about?" Tenten growled, like an angry mother bear who saw humans near her cubs. "Konahamaru was trying to kill a rat and told me that _you _said to kill animals!"

Lee hid behind his desk. "W-we-well, I didn't think he would really do it!" Tenten stomped towards him. "You are a bad influence, Lee!" Lee held up his hands in front of his face. "Don't hurt me!"

Tenten looked at Sasuke and they both started laughing. "H-huh?" Tenten laughed and grabbed Lee's collar, with a serious look on her face. "Don't even think about killing or even hurting an animal, Lee. I will hunt you down!"

And Tenten let him go, walked to Sasuke and said, "Let's go." And they walked outta the room. Lee looked at them leave and said, "Fuckin' freak!" He sighed and fell off of his chair, laughing like he was crazy.

Tenten was walking down the steps. Sasuke was walking after her. "Do you love animals that much," he asked her. She nodded. "I can't stand to see them hurt. It makes me feel guilty."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "What's a pet you don't have and always wanted 1?" She sighed dreamily, lost in her mind, thinking about the perfect and cutest pet she had always wanted and still wanted it.

"I always wanted a puppy. A cute 1, like Kiba's dog, Akamaru," she replied. Sasuke thought for a moment. She was walking home, but Sasuke kept following her, not bothering to keep quiet. She was getting creeped out, but said nothing.

When she reached her house, Sasuke looked at the address and left, not saying why he wanted to know her address or why he followed her home. She watched him leave, but something kept telling her to yell at him, "Come back!"

She sighed. She was gonna have to find out tomorrow, if she could find him, that is. She shivered when she went in her house. It was cold. She looked around. She sighed. "I just wish something good will happen to me." And she went upstairs to her room and fell asleep.

The next day...

Tenten woke up, feeling better than she had yesterday with Lee. But she wished Sasuke didn't need to leave. She sighed and slipped on some shorts and an Xtra large white shirt. She went downstairs and thought about Sasuke.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him," she said. Then she heard someone knock on her door. "Why would anyone wanna come and see me? Well, maybe it's Temari," she said. She started to walk to the door.

But she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, with something behind his back. He looked at Tenten, who was still surprised to see Sasuke there. "Sasuke! This is a surprise!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yesterday when we were at the Ramen Cafe, you told me that your birthday was today, so I kinda got you a present," he said. She looked at him. "Really? But-" Sasuke brought out what was behind his back.

She quealed with delight when she saw a cute puppy, looking like a brown Akamaru. She was flushed with delight. "Thanks Sasuke!" She hugged him, which surprised Sasuke. He felt the warmth of her hug.

The puppy was also happy and jumped onto Tenten's shoulder. He licked her face. "Well, it looks like someone wants some love, also," she said giggling, hugging the puppy. Sasuke blushed when she said 'love.'

Tenten didn't see him blush, though. She kept hugging the puppy. "Where did you get it?" Sasuke shrugged. "I heard Akamaru got busy and that his mate had 6 puppies. Kiba was handing them out, keeping 1 puppy. I got her for free," Sasuke explained.

Tenten hugged him again. "Thanks Sasuke! I just can't believe you would do something like this for me!" Sasuke shrugged. "It's really not a problem. Besides, Kiba owes me for that time I saved his ass from the Akatsuki."

Tenten giggled. She thought for a moment. "I still can't belive you did this for me though!" Sasuke smiled a bit. "Like I said, not a problem." He started down her steps. She watched him leave.

"I wish you could stay a little longer," Tenten whispered quietly to herself. The puppy looked at her with cute eyes. "And you I shall call Oreo," she announced. The dog was brown, but had splotches of white on her fur.

Oreo yipped and licked her face again. She giggled. "I hope he knows I really do mean my thanks," she said to her puppy.

_Me: So what's gonna happen next? I don't know. So don't ask me. But review and sorry for keeping you hanging._


	6. Another Present

_Me: So I had to post Chpater 6! Read!!_

Tenten still couldn't believe she had a new puppy. She was overjoyed. And to think she owed it all to Sasuke. "All my life I've always wanted to avoid him. But now, I just wanna hug him and let him stay," Tenten said to Oreo.

Oreo yipped. Tenten giggled. "And am I glad to have you here, Oreo. I'm always living here alone, with no one to talk to, unless Temari comes here. But now, I'll always have someone to talk to."

Oreo licked her face again. She hugged her. "Well Oreo, let me show you some new friends," Tenten told her puppy. The puppy jumped on her shoulder. She barked happily. Tenten giggled again.

They walked outtas the door. Tenten couldn't wait to see her friends. Especially Temari. Tenten walked to Temari's house and knocked. No answer. "Maybe she isn't home." She walked away. "I hope she'll be home soon."

She walked around the small town of Konaha, bumping into Naruto and Sai. "Hihi guys!" Sai and Naruto greeted her. "And where did you get such a cute puppy," Sai asked Tenten, holding onto Oreo.

Tenten giggled. "Sasuke got it for me." Sai and Naruto exchanged glances. "For no reason," Naruto asked Tenten. Tenten shook her head. "No, today's my birthday." Sai and Naruto gulped. "Well, Happy Birthday," they said together.

They nervously gulped again. "W-w-we-well, me and Naruto gotta go somewhere," Sai said, stuttering. "See-see ya!!" And Naruto and Sai were gone before Tenten could say anything else. "Those 2 are weird sometimes," Tenten said to herself.

She walked away. "I hope I can see Sasuke again." Then she saw Shino and some other girl making out on a bench, hidden behind some bushes. "Now Shino has finally got someone? This I must see," Tenten said amusingly.

But when she walked closer, she saw a blonde haired girl. Not just any blonde haired girl, but her best friend, Temari. She was shocked. _"Temari? Shino? What the hell?! Hold the phone. When did this happen," _her mind kept screaming.

Tenten shook her head, not believing her best friend was making out with Bug Boy. "How did they hook up," Tenten asked herself. She sighed. "Well, I'll act like I'm walking around Konaha. Then maybe they'll recognize me," Tenten said to herself.

"Well Oreo," Tenten said loudly, "I really love you! I do!" Temari and Shino stopped. "No! Why is Tenten here," Temari said worriedly. Shino shrugged. She got off of Shino's lap. "I gotta go! Tenten's birthday is today and I need to get her a present!"

And she was gone. "Damn. She's really cute and she's a really good kisser," Shino said to himself. Tenten giggled out-of-control. She saw Temari run. "Temari!" Temari stopped. "Tenten! How're you doing?!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Good." Temari sighed. "Look, I know it's your birthday today-" But she was interrupted by a lick in the face. "What the-?" Tenten laughed. "That's Oreo. I got her for my birthday."

Temari looked at Oreo and smiled. "And who gave this to you? A special someone? Eh?" Tenten blushed. "No! Uh..." Temari laughed. "Did you get her? But I wouldn't think so. You aren't _that _greedy."

She smiled sheepishly. She didn't wanna lie, but she was embarrased that Sasuke Uchiha, a guy she was avoiding all her life, had came out and gave her a puppy, something she's always dreamed of having.

"Well..." Temari looked at Tenten. "Just spit it out!" Tenten spit out some gum. Temari looked horrified. "Not that!" Tenten giggled. "I know what you mean." She giggled some more, making Temari giggle with her.

She stopped. "So, is it a secret admirer? Or Neji possibly wanting to get back together?" She shrugged. "Would you believe- No way! Gaara," she asked. Tenten sweat dropped. "No. Not Gaara. Not him. But..."

She still didn't know how her best and only best friend would react to this. Temari raised her eyebrows. "S-S-Sasuke Uchiha gave me Oreo." Temari was surprised. "Who? Sasori?" She yelled out, "SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

Temari's eyes almost popped outta her head. "Sasuke? But- but how did you 2 meet?" She shrugged. "It just kinda... happened is all." She was having a hard time explaining things to her friend.

Temari shook her head. "Whoo! Sorry," she said to Tenten. "Just a little shocked, but I'll feel better in a bit." Tenten nodded. Temari hugged her. "I have to go. I'll see you later, yeah?" Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Always!" They waved at each other and parted ways. Tenten looked back. "My, how she can be easily shocked." She bumped into someone. "Oh!" She looked down and saw Sasuke lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" He looked up at her and shrugged. "Not a problem. I'm OK." He stood up. "Where are you going in a rush like that, Tenten?" She explained that she was going home to rest a bit.

"Well, can I go with?" She was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha asked to follow. Asked. He just follows you even if you don't want him following you. "Well, I guess. If you want." He nodded. He looked 1 way.

They were quiet. Then they heard thunder. They looked up and groaned. "Great! It just has to rain today," Tenten complained. Sasuke looked at her. "Well, Naruto told me that it was gonna rain."

She whined. "Well, my house is on the other side of town! We'll be soaked to the brom if we keep walking with no jackets or an umbrella!" Sasuke sighed. "Well, my house is about a block from here."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He was creeped out. "What?" She grabbed his arm. "Well? Lead the way!" He sighed and started running. She ran after him. "Where are we going, Sasuke?!"

He looked back at her strangely. "My house!" They kept running. Tenten looked back. She slowed. Sasuke stopped. Tenten started running, but still looked back. Something wasn't right. And she wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt her, Sasuke, or Oreo.

She bumped into someone. Sasuke looked at her. She looked and saw Temari. "Oh Temari, I'm so sorry," she said. Temari smiled. "It's OK. Here, open it!" She handed her a present. It was small.

Tenten didn't care. She ripped it open. She and Sasuke gasped. It was a gold bracelet. Tenten's eyes sparkled as she put it on her wrist. She hugged Temari tight. "Thanks Temari!" Temari smiled.

"No problem Tenten. And happy birthday!" Tenten smiled. "Thank you!!" Sasuke kept staring at Tenten. Not at the bracelet. Just her. Temari looked behind her and giggled. "Well, I gotta go! See ya!"

And she was gone. Sasuke again didn't stop staring at Tenten. She giggled at her watch and Oreo jumped on her shoulder. But there was something about Tenten that made her so... attractive and cute.

Sasuke blushed and shook his head. He looked at the sky and felt a rain droplet on his face. He gently grabbed Tenten and started running. She was a bitsurprised, but she too felt the rain dropping.

She ran faster than him. "Turn left," he said to her. She turned left. She looked back and saw Sasuke running and catching up to her. She stopped. He caught up to her, not panting. "C'mon," he said.

He pointed to a fancy house. "This is my house." He opened the door and ran in. Tenten closely followed. She sat on the couch. "Sasuke?" He disappeared. She looked around. "This isn't funny!"

Then she heard footsteps. "Hey Tenten." She turned and blushed. Sasuke was shirtless. It revealed his muscles and a light tan. He jumped on the couch next to her. Oreo licked his face. She giggled.

Sasuke was a little amused also. He picked up the small puppy and stroked her fur. Tenten gazed at him. He looked cute. She felt something creep up her back. Then her body took control. Her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Tenten?" Sasuke looked at her. If it she was a cartoon, she would've had hearts in her eyes. "Tenten, are-" But what had cut him off were Tenten's lips. She started kissing him. And then it all started.

_Me: I'm so evil. Well, review!_


End file.
